


take my hand and whisper "run"

by rainingWolf



Series: Keith is Galra AU- Klance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, M/M, Remix, Romance, Suicide, keith is galra au, klance, so here i am, someone reviewed saying i should tag it as suicide, suicide tw?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: The Castle opened. A boy walked out. And suddenly, it was that much harder for Keith to breathe as the boy turned around and flashed a smile that sent heat coursing through the Galra's body. The same boy who had murmured Keith's name in his sleep as they curled together in bed, war a distant galaxy away./ klance. Keith is Galra AU. Remix with permission.





	take my hand and whisper "run"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleapyGazelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dance of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969026) by [sleapyGazelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle). 



A remix of sleapyGazelle's "Dance of Death" klance fic.

* * *

His mission was simple. Enemies of the Galra must die. It's something he learned intimately since the day a blade was gifted to him and he was told to go because nothing could stop him but victory, or death. He laid low, stomach protesting against the small pebbles on the moon's ground, and wondered for one wild moment what it would mean to be holding something else besides the bayard before him.

Keith shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and tightened his hold on the bayard-turned-gun. There was no time for such fantasies as he peered over the edge of the cliff towards the Castle below. It was a garish white and unnatural; the sight sent shivers down Keith's back and he shifted, peering through the scope once more.

The Castle opened. A boy walked out. And suddenly, it was that much harder for Keith to breathe as the boy turned around and flashed a smile that sent heat coursing through the Galra's body. The same boy who had murmured Keith's name in his sleep as they curled together in bed, war a distant galaxy away. The same boy who had brushed his lips against Keith's collarbone when Keith was still struggling to read the fine lines of loyalty to the Empire or loyalty to himself.

It was the same boy who had held out his hand that day when a long lost Princess lit a fire and whispered, "Run."

That was the last time Keith saw him.

But now, it was like a second chance was opening up to him as Keith looked down into the valley at the boy who had ocean in his eyes and beach on his skin. Another person stepped out of the Castle and Keith blinked once, twice, as the Princess, who was whispered to have been dead and gone for millennia, appeared.

The ocean boy said something and Keith turned away at the soft look the other was directing towards the Princess. This was Keith's cue to go. He couldn't go back to Zarkon; there was no returning from an incomplete mission. Only death awaited. But he couldn't go down and present himself either. He was only a Blade, something to be used and discarded in a bloody second.

How could anybody accept him?

There was only one option left and that was to dissipate into the stars above, to reach out into the horizons and touch the glowing lights. This was all he could do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- My friend gave me permission to remix her amazing story. I feel I didn't do it justice but I tried my best. :)
> 
> \- Review, please?
> 
> \- Enjoy!


End file.
